yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Singapore Buses route 913
Singapore Buses route 913 is a Feeder service operating from Woodlands Temporary Interchange and looping at both Woodlands Circle and Woodlands Centre Road, passing through Woodlands Avenue 7, Woodlands Avenue 6, Marsiling Rise and Marsiling Road. It operates as a dual-loop service, calling at Woodlands Temporary Interchange twice in a single trip. Terminating trips were renumbered from 913E to 913T from 12 August 2018. It serves residential blocks, schools and public amenities along Woodlands Avenue 7, Woodlands Avenue 6, Woodlands Circle, Marsiling Rise, Marsiling Road and Woodlands Centre Road, connecting them to Woodlands Regional Centre and key transport nodes such as Woodlands Temporary Bus Interchange, Woodlands MRT Station and Admiralty MRT Station. Its primary area of service is Woodlands Neighbourhood 7 on the East Loop and Marsiling estate / Woodlands Centre on the West Loop. High capacity articulated buses are deployed on a daily basis due to high demand from residents on this area. The route serves schools such as Admiralty Primary School, Evergreen Primary School, Woodlands Secondary School and Marsiling Secondary School. Other public amenities include Woodlands Mart, 888 Plaza, Woodlands Town Garden and Woodlands Train Checkpoint. Service 913 operates in two loops, where buses will first ply the East Loop (via Woodlands Circle) followed by the West Loop (via Woodlands Centre Road) while calling at Woodlands Temporary Bus Interchange between loops. Terminating trips will operate as service 913T (formerly known as 913E), indicating that the bus will terminate at Woodlands Int and no longer continue your journey on the other loop. There are two separate berths at Woodlands Temporary Interchange for service 913, passengers should check their direction of travel before boarding the bus. During Eves of Public Holidays, last bus will be extended to complement the extension of train operating hours. From 17 March 2019, Service 913 will be amended to skip Woodlands Train Checkpoint, looping at Marsiling MRT station instead. It will also serve Woodlands Street 11 and Woodlands Street 13. *Service 913 at Berth B5 loops at Woodlands Circle (East Loop) *Service 913 at Berth B6 loops at Woodlands Centre Road / Woodlands Train Checkpoint (West Loop) Route Amendment of Service 913 From 19 March 2019, the West Loop of Service 913 was amended to loop at Marsiling MRT Station, skipping the Woodlands Train Checkpoint area while serving Woodlands Street 13. Route Variant Service 913M, looping at Woodlands Street 13 via Woodlands Avenue 1 was also introduced on the same day. Commuters travelling to/from Woodlands Train Checkpoint can take alternative Bus Services 178, 856, 903, 911, 912 / 912B and 950. There will be no change to Bus Service 913 routing on the east loop. In addition, a new route variant Bus Service 913M will be introduced on the same day to link to key amenities including Marsiling Mall and Fuchun Primary / Secondary Schools. Service 913M Service 913M is a Feeder service operating from Woodlands Temporary Interchange and looping at Woodlands Street 13, passing through Marsiling Rise, Marsiling Road, Woodlands Ave 1, Woodlands St 32, Woodlands Ave 3 and Woodlands St 11. Operating daily and throughout the day, it runs alongside Feeder 913 and offers intra-town connections between many housing estates around Marsiling and in the western part of Woodlands, in addition to alleviating existing demand for Service 913. Service 913M will be introduced on 17 March 2019. Service 913M serves residential blocks, schools and public amenities along Marsiling Rise, Marsiling Road, Woodlands Ave 1, Woodlands St 32, Woodlands Ave 3, Woodlands St 13 and Woodlands St 11, connecting them to Woodlands Regional Centre and key transport nodes such as Woodlands Bus Interchange and Woodlands MRT station. As a route variant of Feeder Service 913, this route plies a longer version of Service 913’s West loop to offer improved connections within the Woodlands estate. It was introduced in tandem with the amendment of Service 913’s West Loop to loop at Marsiling MRT station (skipping Woodlands Train Checkpoint), and also serves new HDB BTO developments such as Marsiling Grove and Marsiling Greenview. In addition, Service 913M serves the following schools and public amenities: *Woodlands Secondary School *Marsiling Secondary School *Marsiling Primary School *Fuchun Secondary School *Fuchun Primary School *Fuchun Community Centre *Orange Valley Nursing Home (Marsiling) *Woodlands Polyclinic *Metta Home for the Disabled *Woodlands Stadium & Woodlands Sports Hall *Woodlands Swimming Complex *Marsiling Mall & Hawker Centre To accommodate the introduction of Service 913M, three disused bus stops were brought back to use, and a new bus stop was constructed: *Woodlands Street 32 (Blk 325) – Formerly used by TIBS Service 902 as a looping point; brought back into use *Woodlands Street 32 (Opp Blk 325) – New bus stop built *Woodlands Avenue 1 (Fuchun CC) – Formerly used by TIBS Service 902; brought back into use *Woodlands Avenue 1 (Opp Fuchun CC) – Formerly used by SMRT Premium 587; brought back into use Route Information 913 (East Loop) *Woodlands Square (Woodlands Temp Int) *Woodlands Avenue 7 (Blk 825) *Woodlands Avenue 7 (Blk 853) *Woodlands Avenue 7 (Blk 706) *Woodlands Avenue 7 (opp Admiralty Station) *Woodlands Avenue 6 (bef Admiralty Pri Sch) *Woodlands Avenue 6 (Blk 722) *Woodlands Circle (Blk 726) *Woodlands Circle (Blk 713) *Woodlands Circle (Blk 747A CP) *Woodlands Circle (opp Blk 739A CP) *Woodlands Avenue 6 (Blk 786A CP) *Woodlands Avenue 6 (opp Admiralty Pri Sch) *Woodlands Avenue 7 (Admiralty Station) *Woodlands Avenue 7 (Blk 666) *Woodlands Avenue 7 (aft 888 Plaza) *Woodlands Avenue 7 (Blk 891C CP) *Woodlands Square (Woodlands Temp Int) 913 (West Loop) *Woodlands Square (Woodlands Temp Int) *Woodlands Avenue 5 (Blk 106) *Marsiling Rise (Blk 120) *Marsiling Road (opp Blk 12) *Marsiling Road (Blk 137) *Marsiling Road (bef Woodlands Centre Road) *Woodlands Centre Road (Marsiling Pri Sch) *Woodlands Avenue 3 (Marsiling Station) *Woodlands Street 13 (Blk 154) *Woodlands Street 13 (Blk 146) *Marsiling Road (aft Woodlands Centre Road) *Marsiling Road (opp Blk 137) *Marsiling Road (Blk 12) *Marsiling Rise (opp Blk 120) *Woodlands Avenue 5 (opp Blk 106) *Woodlands Square (Woodlands Temp Int) 913M *Woodlands Square (Woodlands Temp Int) *Woodlands Avenue 5 (Blk 106) *Marsiling Rise (Blk 120) *Marsiling Road (opp Blk 12) *Marsiling Road (Blk 137) *Marsiling Road (bef Woodlands Centre Road) *Woodlands Centre Road (Marsiling Pri Sch) *Woodlands Avenue 1 (Blk 303) *Woodlands Avenue 1 (Fuchun CC) *Woodlands Avenue 1 (Fuchun Sec Sch) *Woodlands Avenue 1 (Blk 335) *Woodlands Street 32 (Blk 325) *Woodlands Avenue 3 (opp Blk 347) *Woodlands Street 13 (opp Blk 101) *Woodlands Street 13 (Blk 178) *Woodlands Avenue 3 (Blk 173) *Woodlands Street 32 (opp Blk 325) *Woodlands Avenue 1 (The Woodgrove) *Woodlands Avenue 1 (opp Fuchun Sec Sch) *Woodlands Avenue 1 (opp Fuchun CC) *Woodlands Centre Road (opp Blk 144) *Marsiling Road (aft Woodlands Centre Road) *Marsiling Road (opp Blk 137) *Marsiling Road (Blk 12) *Marsiling Rise (opp Blk 120) *Woodlands Avenue 5 (opp Blk 106) *Woodlands Square (Woodlands Temp Int) History *'8 December 1996': Merged from existing services 902 and 905, intra-town service from Woodlands Regional Interchange to Woodlands Drive 50/Checkpoint terminus (Loop). *'16 March 2003': Amended to Woodlands Centre Road, skipping Woodlands Checkpoint Terminus. *'12 March 2016': Amended to Woodlands Temporary Interchange. *'3 April 2016': Designated wheelchair-accessible bus service (WAB). *'12 August 2018': Terminating trips renumbered from 913E to 913T and Intra-Town branding dropped, rebranded as Feeder service.